Super Critic Wars
by TimX7
Summary: One year after the events of the Plot Hole incident. The Critics of TGWTG have returned to their normal lives. Film Brain has taken over leadership in Nostagia Critic's place. They think their adventures are now over. Yet a new threat will arrive and force them on another adventure. An adventure of dictators, science, magic and super robots?


I don't own anything in this fanfic. Not even the characters of the critics on That Guy With The Glasses website. Not even the parodies of various films, video games, anime or television shows. I do however my own character. Which is a persona I will use for my own reviews in the near future.

**Title: Super Critic Wars**

**Author: TimX7**

**Summary: One year after the events of the Plot Hole incident. The Critics of TGWTG have returned to their normal lives. Film Brain has taken over leadership in Nostagia Critic's place. They think their adventures are now over. Yet a new threat will arrive and force them on another adventure. An adventure of dictators, science, magic and super robots?**

**Part 1**

Film Brain wakes up and goes to his kitchen. He sets the tea kettle for some hot tea and prepares his mug with a tea bag of english breakfast tea. However his mind wanders to a year ago after he was finally cut out of Ask That Guy's couch with a military combat knife.

_It's been a year since the Critic merged with the Plot Hole to stabilize it. A year since our world has become nothing more than a world filled with inconsistencies. Ever since we defeated Terl, Zod and the Executor the United States government gave up trying to outlaw us and strip us of our liberties. They just merely began to kiss our arses, even Hollywood is kissing our arses. Yet I'm charge now. Critic asked that I be left in charge to lead the others on TGWTG. Yet I have been leader for about a year, and we all just chose to continue doing our thing. Reviewing... Never has there been a time that they had to rely on me. At least I hope that never changes. But I got this gut feeling. Like something catastrophic is going to take place soon._

As Brain continues to wait for the water to boil. He turns on the TV in his living room and turns on the Global News Network.

"Reports all over the United States continue to mount as another online critic has been abducted from his house. This is baffling federal law enforcement agencies. As this is the thirteenth reviewer to go missing. Right now with us is the infamous Dr. Insano to try to explain the whole situation and tell us what motive the kidnappers have for taking lonely single nerds from their homes."

"Yes thank you." Insano said as his face appeared next to the news anchor. "Well it doesn't take a mad scientist or even a rocket scientist to figure the motive for such an act out. You see it's quite simple. Ever since the fight between the United States government and the critics of the website That Guy With The Glasses. Some people still hold a vendetta against critics. Now what they do with the critics when captured is a compicated matter. They could be holding their own Hunger Games with the critics as tributes, for all we know. Or forming a army of critics to take over the United States like Nostalgia Critic did in Kickassia. However I may just be making this shit up."

Brain looked at the TV screen with a "holy crap" look on his face.

_Oh bloody hell..._

**Barberton, Ohio**

A figure wearing a black spandex suit with a purple chest plate, purple boots, a white scarf, and a white rabbit themed helmet. Stands on the roof of the Barberton High School buiding that opened in the 2000-2001 school year. The figure removes the helmet to reveal that the figure is a male with short dark brown hair, matching goatee with a few grey hairs and brown eyes. The entire helmet and suit vanishes to reveal his sightly pudgy body, and his attire of a purple Barberton Magics t-shirt, with a old Barberton High School letter jacket minus the varsity letters, denim blue jeans and white Nike sneakers.

_It's been a year since I have noticed my powers of magic and control over the elements. A year since the inconsistencies began. During that time I've been training myself and mastering the element of light over the other four. It was because of my religious nature. While I've been training myself. I've been making a name for myself in the online critic scene, as the Magic City Reviewer. Reviewing the worst in the video game industry. As well as other things related to movies and video games._

_Basically I've been trying to make a name for myself and I am getting to that short term goal. My goal in all of this is to make it into Channel Awesome and become a video producer for TGWTG. Even if I don't, it's okay... I'll continue to make a name for myself and continue to make videos._

_Yet I didn't know that it is this night that my life will forever change..._

Magic felt a hand in his shoulder. Slowly he turns to ook behind him and saw the blue Force Ghost of the Nostalgia Critic.

"Hi!" Critic said before Magic screamed bloody murder.

"BLOODY MURDER!" the Magic fell off the roof and fortunately landed in the bushes lining the exterior of the high school. Unfortunately they were a combination of white and purple rose bushes. So the end result was for Magic to scream and curse as the rose thorns of the bushes cut his skin.

"Ouch..." was all that Magic said before he passed out.

Minutes later Magic was awakened by smelling salts used by Critic.

"Are you the Magic City Reviewer?" Critic asked.

"Yeah... Why are you here in a ghost form? I thought you didn't die."

"Oh no I didn't. I just merged with the Plot Hole to keep it stable."

"That would explain my ability to use magic of fire, water, earth, air and light." Magic said.

"Yes it would." Critic replied. "Before you even ask me. I chose you to begin a mission to save the world from a new dangerous evil. A evil so dangerous that even churches don't want to touch this evi with a mie long pole. A evil known to the world as fanatics."

"Fanatics?"

"Yes Tim... I hope you don't mind me calling you by your real name."

"I don't mind. In fact I prefer it over being called Magic."

"Well anyway I'm talking about fantastic films? More importantly the atagonists."

"I know... It's always the atagonists of film isn't it? With what happened with the Executor, Zod, Terl, and Mechakara last year. It seems villains may be coming out of the wood work."

"Well a certain villain is abducting online critics all over thw world. Already twenty-four have been abducted. If this keeps up then critics all over the world will be abducted too. Even some of my former employees like Film Brain and Sad Panda."

"But who would want to abduct online amateur critics from their homes?"

"That is for you to discover. But I will give you a hint... He has been keeping his eyes on you since you started reviewing."

With that Critic vanished, as a determined Tim, walked back to his house. Which was about a mile away from the school. When he did finally reach home. It was a bit after midnight and he was exhausted from walking from downtown back to the west side of Barberton. Once he enters his home, he walks down to the basement and pulls out a magic wand, made from carved wood. Using his wand he summons a white board with pictures of various fictional characters on it. Some of them were crossed out with a red sharpie pen, as they are dead. However one picture made Tim to take it off the board and look at it. As the character is from one of his favorite movies, and it isn't Too Boldly Flee. As the atagonists are dead, of course. The name on the picture reads: PRESIDENT SNOW.

"Oh snap..." Tim said.

A old man with greying hair watches as his henchmen bring in Benzaie into the warehouse that is acting as the forward operating base for the young man. The man is wearing a business suit with a gold pin that has the name: CAPITOL on it. His henchmen are wearing white uniforms with white kevlar vests and white riot helmets on their heads.

"We have the twenty-fourth critic." The Head Peecekeeper said. "It's not my place to ask Mr. President, but I have to ask. What are we doing with these critics?"

"It's okay Cato." President Snow said. "I'm going to use these critics for a Hunger Games. I'm going to brainwash them first. Then have them fight to the death. When the winner is declared, that Victor will then remove the Nostalgia Critic from the Plot Hole and will take his place. With the Plot Hole in my control, I shall bring the entire world to it's knees!"

Cato, the Career Tribute from Panem's District 2 takes off his helmet, while giving Snow a confused look.

"What? It's the Plot Hole. Everything that has happened to us is because of the Plot Hole. We're here because of the Plot Hole! Please take that uniform off! You're a career tribute and you're far better than a stupid Peacekeeper!"

At that comment every Peacekeeper gave Snow cold glares.

"Well he is!"

With that the Peecekeepers nodded and resumed what they were doing.

Film Brain heard word of a fourteenth online critic being abducted. He quickly got to his computer and set up a video conference with all of the TGWTG reviewers. Excluding Spoony, as he was fired last year after the incident with the Plot Hole. Spoony claims that he just didn't agree with the direction the site was going in, and not due to the "joke" he told Obscurus Lupa. Plus he was one of the fourteen abducted. In fact he was the first one abducted.

"Okay so we have fourteen online critics abducted. Spoony being the first." FB said. "Now we have to defend ourselves or else we will be victims to this vile person."

"Am I interrupting anything?" That Sci Fi Guy said appearing over Skype.

"Sci Fi? How did you survive being blown up with your entire house?" Paw asked. "We all thought you were dead."

"Well I just survived and I spent an entire year rebuilding my house and replacing all of my equipment." Sci Fi said. "Believe me when I say this. I wish I could contact you all after the destruction of my house. But I had no way of contacting any of you for an entire year. Anyway am I interrupting anything?"

"No Sci Fi Guy." FB said. "We're glad you can join us. We're just talking about the abduction of fourteen online critics, including Spoony."

"Spoony has been kidnapped?" Sci Fi asked. "Anybody we know who was abducted?"

"I'm running through the list now." Angry Joe said. "Angry Video Game Nerd is on the list of names! Great what now?"

"Calm down everyone. Let's come back after a quick break." FB said. "I can really use some tea."

Once everyone logged off Skype. Film Brain went into his kitchen and started the tea kettle. While preparing for his third cup of tea of the day. Which is kind of odd because he normally doesn't drink tea like this all day. He can guess the abduction of those critics and the thought that all of his friends could be next is really taking a toll on him. However he hears a voice calling him in the kitchen.

"Film Brain..." came Critic's voice as he appears before Film Brain. Which caused Film Brain to scream his head off... Again.

"It's me FB! Don't tell me you're scared of me now?"

"Oh Critic it's you." FB said. "I'm sorry. I forgot you're a ghost."

"I'm not dead yet Brain." Critic said. "Though I can see why my prescence startled you."

"What is you want me to do Critic?"

"Well I cam to tell you that I have selected someone you don't even know about, to investigate these abductions going on in the United States. I want you and rest of your subordinates to work with him to find out who is doing this, why they are doing this and what goal do they have in mind for doing this."

"So you want me to help a complete stranger to finding why the critics were abducted in the first place? Is he even a reviewer?"

"Of course. He's just not well known yet. Which makes more able to investigate without being abducted himself. As you can see the critics online are either popular or not so much. But still they have made a name for themselves that can only mean they somewhat popular. Gather everyone and go to Barberton, Ohio. There you will find the Magic City Reviewer, who is investigating these abductions. Please hurry because I feel like someone is trying to remove me from the Plot Hole and plans to take my place. Don't ask me how I would know that but it is just a gut feeling I have."

With that the Critic vanished again. Leaving Film Brain confused.

"What the fuck just happened? Well I guess I should start preparing for a flight to America again."

**Author's Comment: With that the first part is over and done with. Now Part 2 won't be posted until 2013. So I wish everybody a Happy New Years and I'll see you in 2013.**


End file.
